Citizen Soldiers
by detective889
Summary: Set during and after the war. About all the people that came out to help fight and some of the things that Hermione saw and how the wizarding world evolved after the war. One-shot. Song: Citizen Soldiers by 3 Doors Down. T for killing.


**Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights.**

**Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.**

**So many times you did not bring this on yourself.**

**When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help.**

Hermione stood, looking out onto Hogwarts grounds. She could see flickers of movement on her peripheral vision, other students and teachers getting ready for the unavoidable battle to come. She heard the frightened murmurs of her classmates as they too stood, side by side, waiting for the first volley of curses to be cast. She turned and watched as last minute adjustments were made to the ranks. Her eyes swept over all the citizens that were at the school, willing to give their lives to support a cause that they believed in. She saw shop owners, students, mothers, fathers, friends, even whole families standing side by side, knowing, full well, that this might be the last time they were all together. She turned back around and looked to her right, searching the ranks for the familiar red head of Ron Weasley. She smiled slightly at the sight of her best friend chewing on the end of his wand, a familiar habit that she found comfort in. She once again turned her head, to the left this time, and found her other best friend Harry Potter. His head was bent in a conversation of whispers with Ginny Weasley. They were arguing but it looked like Ginny was winning meaning she was going to stay and help fight. Once again she swept her gaze over the people, she knew that they were there for a reason, to help. She was there to help too.

**And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care.**

**I'll be right here.**

She knew that they care, really cared. They had only waited a few minutes time before the curses were cast from the opposite side of the grounds. Those alone murdered thirty of the citizens. Even after that, no one left. Not a single soul backed out of what they were doing. They were there for a reason and they would not leave. They would always be there.

**Citizen soldiers. **

**Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.**

**Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered.**

**We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**

She watched as the girl who slept in the bed next to hers was killed, murdered, by a Death Eater. There was no mercy on this battle field. She watched a mother desperately tried to reach her fallen child, getting struck down in the process. She turned her head just in time to witness Draco Malfoy be murdered by his own father, a Death Eater, because he had switched sides, not being able to take on the challenges that the Dark Lord put him through. She looked behind her to see a handful of second years, that had climbed back through the portrait, being herded back inside the castle by Bill Weasley, while he attempted to cast shielding charms on the youngsters and point them in the right direction all at the same time.

**When there're people crying in the streets.**

**When they're starving for a meal to eat.**

**When they simply need a place to make their beds.**

**Right here underneath my wing, you can rest your head.**

The war was over, the light had won. But at what cost. Families had been torn apart. Lives lost. A city destroyed. People had no were to go, no home to return to. The Death Eaters had leveled the city, everything gone, all except Hogwarts. She walked along the street, looking for survivors, helping the crippled, and picking off stray enemies. She took people to Hogwarts, giving them shelter, food, and a bed. At dusk she was scheduled for the early shift to watch over the school, make sure that no stray Death Eaters would try something in a desperate attempt to bring down the the boy that destroyed their master. She felt like a protective animal as she looked over the sea of people, mostly children, orphans now, who had lost loved ones. It was her job to keep them safe so they lost no more.

**Hope and pray, that you never need me.**

**The rest assured I will not let you down.**

**I walk beside you, but you may not see me.**

**The strongest among you may not wear a crown.**

**On the day when you need your brothers and sisters to care.**

**I'll be right here.**

**On that day when you don't have strength for the burden you bear.**

**I'll be right here.**

It had been years since the war had ended but there was still that subtle air of tension that would always linger. She walked down the street, observing the new city that had been built on top of the previous one. As she sat at a coffee house she watched the Aurors roam the streets, keeping them safe, secure. She remembered when the Ministry decided to take a page from the muggle world and set up a nation guard type program. The trained Aurors who were the ones that did the majority of the defending, if need be. There was a second branch made up of citizens that volunteered to defend their world if need be. She, herself, held a card that proclaimed that she was one of the people who had signed up for this program. The program that allowed citizens who wanted to serve, but not become a full Auror, fight if needed.

She knew that she would be at the front line when the time called for it. She would always be there.

**I'll be right here.**

* * *

** AN: I own nothing. The song is Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down, it promoting the National Guard. I hope you liked this. A review would make my day! If there is anythign that needs to be improved please do not hesitate to point it out, i will be happy to try to fix it. Have a nice day! **

**---detective889 **


End file.
